


ribbon or box

by Sway



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit (Kingsman), Oral Sex, Relationship Discussions, The boys being ridiculous, harry worries too much, off-page polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “You should be the one to ask him.”Harry makes a sound that’s somewhere between a huff and a grunt.“It is your house after all.”





	ribbon or box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mang_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mang_o/gifts).



> written for Kingsman Secret Santa's Stocking Stuffer... a gift for mang_o
> 
> Prompt:  
>  _Harry and Merlin discussing pursuing Eggsy or discussing asking him to move in._
> 
> I deeply apologies for the ridiculousness and possible OOC'ness. I meant to make it serious but it took another route. I blame the boys. They are to blame.

“You should be the one to ask him.”

Harry makes a sound that’s somewhere between a huff and a grunt.

“It is your house after all.”

Another huff/grunt.

“Can you use your words?”

With an obscene wet plop he pulls off Merlin’s cock. “Then you might not want to ask me questions you require an answer to when I’m sucking you off.”

“What can I say? You inspire my thought process.”

“You’re an old sap, Hamish. And a terrible liar.” Harry leans up for a quick kiss. “You asked me to marry you while I was rimming you. That’s obviously a theme.”

Merlin rakes his fingers through Harry’s hair, messing up his do even more. Just the way Harry hates the most. “So… what do you say?”

Harry sits on his haunches, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. He doesn’t answer right away, only looks up when Merlin’s hand cups his cheek. “You think he’d agree?”

“He’s practically living here already. At least his clothes are everywhere.” Merlin cocks his head, eyeing him curiously. “You have doubts.”

Harry smiles a little ruefully. “I have… concerns. Two old blokes like us…”

“Are you calling me old?”

“You know what I’m about.”

“Believe me, I know. Just last week he wore me out.”

That gets Merlin an indelicate snort from Harry. “Serves you right.” 

“After four hours.”

Harry gives him a level look. “I do want him to live with us. This back and forth between his place and ours is getting rather ridiculous. Especially when I already do his washing.”

“That’s because you’re overbearing.” Merlin shushes Harry’s protest with a kiss. “And because you love him. As do I. And if you can’t tell, the boy is absolutely smitten with us. I doubt he’s bothered by either of our ages. So why don’t you get your head out of your arse and just ask him?”

“Speaking of…” Harry wraps his hand around Merlin’s cock again, giving him a slow stroke. “Shall we give him the key for Christmas?”

“That is a splendid idea, my love.” Merlin runs his thumb along Harry’s bottom lip. “Now….”

With a ridiculously flirtatious grin, Harry goes down on him again, taking him all the way into his mouth.

“So what do you think?” Merlin ask as Harry swallows around him. “Simple ribbon or a box?”

Harry makes a sound that’s somewhere between a huff and a grunt. And gives him the V sign.


End file.
